


No Other Place I Rather Be:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Danny, After they visited Grace, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	No Other Place I Rather Be:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Danny, After they visited Grace, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad to be home from Colombia, He visited his daughter, Grace Williams, It was the best time he ever had. The Blond was just not thinking of anything else, & enjoyed his time with her. As soon as he got home, He gave into the pain, that he was feeling. Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover, & partner, was there in an instant.

“Are you okay, Danno ?”, He asked with worry in his tone, & also in his face. The Former Seal was tending to his wounds, & made sure that he was comfortable, & relaxing too in the process. “I am fine, Babe, I am just glad to be home”, He sighed contently, as he just let his lover have control. The **_Five-O Commander_** said, “Good, I am gonna make you something to eat”.

Steve went to the kitchen, & the dark-haired man was back in a flash, as soon he could. “Here you go”, The Hunky Brunette told the shorter man. He sets the tray down, & sits down to join him, The Couple ate the wonderful meal, that the former seal made. The Loudmouth Detective puts a hand on his lover’s, & said this to him, Eyes were shining with gratefulness.

“Thank you for coming to get me, Babe, I could always count on you”, The Shorter Man said, as he leaned in, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Always & Forever, No other place I rather be”, Steve said, as he kissed him back. The Couple cuddled, & snuggled close to her, & they just held each other, & fell asleep holding each other on that peaceful night.

The End.


End file.
